The fish who cannot sing
by DWmanga
Summary: Suketoudara wanted to sing in order to propose to his love, but he sang badly! His friends tried to help him.


The fish who cannot sing

"The pen, no! Heron, no! Who, I am not the chairman…Hey! Sugar pie, shi**in' in the dunny. Shake with a pie, shakin' with Madonna…" sang Suketoudara. He was trying to sing Ruslana's "Wild Dances", but he sang completely out of tune, and he misheard the lyrics.

Almost forgot, the madou characters went to karaoke to welcome Satan back from his " Eurovision Trip" in Sweden, so the characters picked Eurovision songs, no matter which year. Most characters sang very well, especially Schezo, who can sang Cezar's "It's my life" without singing out of tune, and Satan, who could sang "Alcohol is free" correctly pronouncing the Greek words.

Everyone sang well, except Sukatoudara, who misheard the lyrics and sang the songs completely out of tune.

"Enough! Suketoudara! I wanted to sing Hard Rock…Hard rock what? The winning song of Eurovision 2006," said little Nasu Grave, covering his ears

'It's Hard Rock Hallelujah, which was sang by Lordi, a Finnish band," reminded Satan, who did the same thing as Nasu Grave did.

"Come on! Let me sing one more song then…Crap on me…his glow bee…chestnut bow, richer sunset, pick a salad, Sam…b***ch I'm Dutch…mmm, yeah, grover sensei, kiss slow bow…yummy yo…" sang Suketoudara. Though this time his sang the right tune and key, his still misheard the lyrics. He was trying to sing Eva Boto's "Verjamem".

"Suketoudara! Can't you just shut up and let Nasu Grave sing?" shouted an impatient Arle. Like Satan and Nasu Grave, she covered her ears.

"Your songs are full of faul language, you know?" said Rulue, doing the same thing as Arle did.

"…okay, I'll stop…" said a guilty Suketoudara. Then he gave the microphone to Nasu Grave.

After a few minutes, it was midnight and the karaoke building was going to close.

"Should I drive all of you home?" asked Schezo.

"I could go home with Draco by taxi," said Witch.

"I'll walk home," said Suketoudara. ' I need to lose weight,"

" Alright. The rest of you, onto my car!" said Schezo.

On the way home, the characters chatted in Schezo's car.

"How do you think about Emmelie de Forest? Her song's great, isn't it?" asked Zoh Daimaoh.

"Yes. I like the lyrics of Only teardrops, but I want Farid Mammadov or Zlata Ognevich to win instead," said Satan.

"You mean Azerbaijan and Ukraine? Well, I like their songs and performance too," said Nasu Grave.

"It's a shame that Takasa failed to qualify for the final. Their song's good!" sighed Rulue.

"Guu! Guuuuuuu gu gu gu guu! Gu gu gu guuuu! Gu gu gu gu!' said Carbuncle.

"Carbuncle said that he agreed with Rulue. He also added that he liked Montenegro's and San Marino's songs," said Arle.

"You mean Igranka and Crisalide (Vola)?" asked Rulue. Carbuncle nodded.

"By the way, I knew that the singer representing San Marino this year got the same name as one of my cousins," said Schezo.

"Yes, your cousin is Valentina Wegey, while that Sammarinese singer is Valentina Monetta," giggled Satan.

They chatted happily until they saw a crying Suketoudara on the middle of the road.

"Woooaaaah!" screamed Schezo, stopping his car. Luckily, he stopped his car on time and it did not crash Suketoudara.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried Suketoudara.

"What's wrong?" asked Arle, getting out of Schezo's car along with other characters.

"I'm such a rubbish! I'm such a foul! I don't want to live anymore!" cried Suketoudara.

"Now, now, Suketoudara. Just calm down and tell us what happened, okay?" asked Satan.

After a few minutes, all the characters arrived home( Satan's Castle) and Suketoudara started to talk about why did he cry.

"I saw Seriri at the park today," sobbed Suketoudara. " All of you knew how much I loved her. I wanted to marry her, so I've bought an aquamarine ring yesterday, but I think it's not enough to propose to her, so I also wanted to impress her with a song. I've selected Krista's "Marry me" and changed some of the lyrics, but no matter how I practiced, I can't memorize the lyrics and sing out of tune. My god, I really want to marry her!" Suketoudara continued to cry.

"I suggest you not to sing the whole song then," said Draco. " Perhaps you just sing the chorus part to her,"

"Do you know the key and tune of this song?" asked Zoh Daimaoh.

"Yes, I do," answered Suketoudara, who finally stopped crying.

"Then let us practice with you then. How long do you need?" asked Nasu Grave.

"…perhaps about one to two weeks. Why do you ask?" asked Suketoudara.

"I need to book the prettiest restaurant to let you propose to Seriri," said Nasu Grave.

"Seriri loves desserts, isn't she? Let's book Sweet V.J. Wegey! I saw Seriri had tea there every day," suggested Witch.

"Great! Listen Suketoudara, from tomorrow on, you'll practice the song with us. We'll make you impress Seriri!" said Rulue.

"Thanks…my great friends!" cried Suketoudara, hugged the madou characters.

"Oh, Suketoudara!" said the others together.

Then two weeks later, one night…

" Seriri, let's have some dessert," said Suketoudara.

" Sure. Where should we go?" asked Seriri.

"Let's go to Sweet V.J. Wegey!" said Suketoudara.

"Oh! You're so considerate! That's my favorite sweet shop…but it should be closed now," sighed Seriri.

"Don't worry. Valentina and Jet said that they'll close their shop at ten o'clock tonight. The twins love staying up late," said Suketoudara.

"Oh! I see," smiled Seriri.

Suketoudara and Seriri entered the shop. Jet served them water.

" Today's dessert of the day is pie. What kind of pie do you want?" asked Jet politely.

"Mango pie and hot passion fruit tea, please," said Suketoudara.

" I'd like mint pie and hot strawberry tea, please," said Seriri.

The food came, but Suketoudara told Seriri that he wanted to go to toilet, so Seriri ate alone.

In the toilet…

"Here's your ring, Suketoudara," said Valentina. " Good luck!"

" Thanks, Valentina," smiled Suketoudara.

After a few minutes…

_I wonder where's Suketoudara? _Thought Seriri. Suddenly, the music of " Marry me" went on.

"Oh my, this is…"said Seriri.

" So marry me, You'll be my queen bee, I'll love you endlessly…I do it for you, for, you, for you, and I do it for you…marry, me baby…" sang Suketoudara. Then he knelt down and showed Seriri the ring.

"Please, marry me, Seriri. I'll love you endlessly," said Suketoudara.

" Oh, Suketoudara. How come you know I love you?" asked Seriri. Her eyes were full of tears.

"I don't know you loved me, but I love you just like I love dancing," said Suketoudara.

"I will. I will marry you, Suketoudara. I want to bring you happiness too," said Seriri.

Then the two kissed together.

" Ooooh! So touching!" said Valentina.

"This is the first time I see someone proposing!" said Jet.

And of course, Suketoudara and Seriri got married finally.


End file.
